


Romance

by TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: HyukHae - Freeform, M/M, superjunior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast/pseuds/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast
Kudos: 8





	Romance

李赫宰平常并不会在这个点下班，也不会搭乘这样的交通工具。

他用手松了松领带，左右动了动他的脖子，闭上眼睛站在地铁站的玻璃墙前，等夜晚的风跨过不高的墙吹到脸上。公司楼下这个地铁站并不在地下，而是一个小小的坡；没有地铁经过的时候透过并不干净的玻璃能看见落下的太阳慢慢地消失在高楼的缝隙。太阳落下之后在这个繁华的城市并不能直接见到深蓝色的丝绒毯在天空铺开，霓虹灯搅合着汽车鸣笛和写字楼嗒嗒地打字声旋转着在夜空前面又吊了一幕泛白的橘黄色布料。  
李赫宰看了看表，两点十五分。也只有在这个时候才能见到深邃的夜空——怎么看都看不到尽头，正如李赫宰藏在镜片后的眼睛。

照理说九点半他应该准时跨进来接他回家的黑色的车，在车里解开白衬衫最上面两颗扣子，从包里拿出平板电脑看新闻，看报表，看工作反馈——总之是司机也不知道他在后面的平板电脑上滑什么，只觉得他正襟危坐紧锁眉头的样子应该是还没结束工作。  
李赫宰想到这里仰着头对月亮笑了笑，大多数时候确实是这样；但开小差的时候他还是会不自觉地点开解压游戏。  
你总不能要求一个总裁永远是总裁。

地铁还没到——这个城市的地铁是二十四个小时不停的，只是到了午夜之后班次减少了很多。李赫宰坐在长条的不锈钢凳子上，抬头看了一眼时间，闭上眼睛开始回忆。

他的形象还是很符合一个高冷的总裁的。李赫宰冷着脸处理事情的时候眼镜架在鼻梁骨上，专心致志地盯着电脑，毫无表情的样子散发出一种令人不自觉地后退三步的气势。他三十出头的年纪要在全公司上下维持威严的形象只好保持不笑，长此以往的端着和忙碌让他都快忘记怎么笑了。

地铁来了。风从李赫宰的身前路过，拨弄他的头发，提醒他该上车了。玻璃门打开之后是车厢门，他踏上的时候在想，不知道距离上一次坐公共交通已经时隔多久了。上学的时候还是没有智能手机的年代，兜里揣着mp3在摇摇晃晃的公交车上听着歌一听就是一下午。  
李赫宰看了看自己的左手指尖的茧，觉得回家应该为自己弹一曲吉他。

这时候李东海是半倚靠在座椅上的。他下巴搭在车窗边沿上，脸的一边贴在玻璃车窗上任星光亲吻他的脸颊。从玻璃窗的反光里看到西装革履的李赫宰踏上地铁的时候李东海怔了一下，轻轻向左边偏了偏头，靠在自己肩膀上，用余光打量着这个男人。

李东海喜欢在这个时候坐地铁，因为不需要口罩帽子墨镜把自己包裹得严严实实也不会被认出来。李东海最喜欢坐地铁——蜷缩在座位的角落看天幕在身后的窗子里像油画一样变化来变化去，看各色各样的人在地铁上打电话、谈恋爱、吵架、抢座位，然后拿笔写成一首首歌。但他最大的这个乐趣早就被经纪人严令禁止——李东海的眼睛实在是太好认了。在人群里只要看你一眼就能让你不断地朝他走过去；即使整张脸只露出一双眼睛，意识到他在望着你这件事情就足以让一个陌生人立刻陷入失神的状态，直到被另一个行人撞出无人的宇宙。

李赫宰就这样毫无屏障地撞进李东海的眼神里。他侧脸从毛衣角露出的眼睛让李赫宰没有任何防备地愣了神，只是站在车厢里觉得地铁并没有移动，自己心脏跳动的声音竟然比车向前开着滚过铁轨的声音还清晰。整辆车能一眼从头看到尾，空无一人得像一个大隧道里包裹的小隧道。所以也没有一个行人能在半夜两点钟把不小心迷路到东海里的李赫宰拯救出来。

或许是李东海自己。

“就是因为这个城市地铁二十四个小时都开，我才搬过来的。”

李东海抿了抿嘴，先开了口。  
他转过来，把自己扳正身子，一只腿曲着垫坐在另一条腿下面，另一只腿在松松垮垮的针织长裤里晃悠晃悠。

李赫宰大概是一时还没从眼神的冲击里回过神来，又被李东海无意识咬嘴唇的动作打乱阵脚。他只觉得眼前的人有哪里眼熟，大概曾经在电视上出现过，是唱歌的吗？还是跳舞的？或者是演电影的？

李赫宰不关心娱乐圈的事情，也不是没在酒会上被形形色色的漂亮男女黏黏糊糊地往上贴，脸红彤彤地问他，李总不认识我吗？李总我可出名了！李总要包养我吗？  
在一圈脸色油光发亮肚皮圆的像皮球的老总里李赫宰已经不能用鹤立鸡群来形容了——有些公司的老板和他谈完生意都要打趣地问他有没有兴趣出道。

所以李东海是谁呢？  
李东海不是会对着镜头毫不害羞地眨眼睛的年轻小生。他在很长的青春里一直只是一个走走停停，因为路边的小花会停下脚步，或者因为一棵漂亮的树就在边上弹吉他唱歌的人。他不管很长很远的路要走，对于他来说的人生似乎不是爬山的过程，而是一条宽阔又平坦的树林里的小路；走得累了的时候就停下来歇一会儿，唱一首歌，再接着往前走。他不是爆炸头举着食指和小指头呐喊的摇滚歌手，也不是用带着烟味和酒气的嗓子唱出故事的民谣歌手，他自己本身就是一首歌。一首歌唱不完的歌，从自己的身体里长出新的音符，安进新的歌曲，成为李东海的第一、第二、第三首生命和弦。  
大家评价李东海是骨子里生长着浪漫的人。他喜欢和粉丝说话，喜欢在下雨天开着直播，看着他静静地听着雨，好像有猫耳朵要从头顶长出来。他很少开见面会或者演唱会——但是他的见面会绝对是路人也想进去的程度。他总是想和大家近一点、再近一点，像朋友和朋友在咖啡店聊天一样，把见面会的座椅设计成半圆的桌子，像叙旧一样和粉丝度过美好的一个下午。

他去年给电影《浪漫》写了同名主题曲。

主角在欧洲古城的小巷里第一次遇见，擦肩而过时轻轻按了按领口，意犹未尽的只是背影；第二次遇见，落日的橘色和紧紧攥着的衣角，第二眼换得一个拥抱；第三次遇见踩着石阶搂着脖颈，唇齿交缠爱意绵长。  
爱意来得匆忙，写下一片夏日树影的长，又像廊桥一周的遗梦一样。

李东海窝在屋角在纸上刷刷地写着又划掉。  
“I thought romance is the moon with the swing,”  
“when I found you, it could just be a summer fling.”  
“we kissed in the shadow when the sun is setting.”  
“You know it’s the last chance to drive me crazy.”

他是第一个在这个国家里能写出这样的音乐的人。  
他的声音像一杯拿铁咖啡加多了牛奶，却拼命地往里面挤着橘子汁试图调味。李东海浪漫，不羁，感性，所以当这首歌和日落一起回荡着古城的钟声出现在电影里，潸然泪下的人在电影院里窸窸窣窣地寻找纸巾。  
这首歌被无数的粉丝用来剪辑关于他们爱的人悲伤的电影。

李东海在采访里说，他并不期待所有人都具有欣赏文艺电影的眼睛，但每个人都有把自己的生活过成文艺电影的能力。只是在凝望天空的某个瞬间，如果你的耳边响起这首歌，你也是主人公之一。

-

“你为什么在这个时间坐地铁？”  
李东海问他，打了个哈欠，低着头，眼睫扫过，像蝴蝶停下翅膀。  
“我总是想坐到终点，但怕回程的时候太困在地铁上睡着坐到了明天早上，只好坐到一半就下车。”他把腿放下来晃了晃，“你为什么这个时候在这？”

“为了遇到你。”李赫宰还来不及捂住嘴，这句话好像呼吸空气一样自然地就从嘴角溢出来了。他在说完这话后用指头紧紧地攥住了西装下摆，仿佛这样就能把流动的时间往回拨一格，吹散因为这句话带出的暧昧气息。  
李赫宰摇了摇头，他不知道自己在说什么。

李东海不知道是听没听到的样子，歪着头看着李赫宰。李赫宰一手抓着地铁的把手，手心沁出汗来。  
“你看起来也不像我的粉丝呀。”  
“你知道我是谁吗？”

李赫宰摇摇头。  
李东海朝他笑了笑，眼睛眯在一起，好像是有点困，但又很真诚地在脸上开出了一朵阳光。  
“我是东海呀，东海。”

东海。  
李赫宰心里默念他的名字。因为名字有海吧，李赫宰想，东海，像游进心里的一尾鱼。

李东海站起来，朝李赫宰走近两步。李赫宰有点慌张地向后仰了仰身子——李东海可能是太困了，没有察觉，只是李赫宰在紧张自己这样做是否不太合适。  
“我要下车去坐对面的车回家啦，”李东海打了个哈欠，指了指对面，“太困了。今天就到这个站啦。”

李赫宰扯了扯他的袖子，“你..”  
李东海回头笑着看着他，用两只手的食指把李赫宰的唇角向上拨了拨，“小朋友，不要这么凶。”他轻笑一声，“不知道的还以为你在抓犯人呢。”  
“你明天还会坐这班地铁吗？”李赫宰脸颊上刚被李东海的手指抚过的地方像要烧起来一样。他的指尖似乎带着火，沿着嘴角的弧度要烧到李赫宰心里去。  
李东海没有抬头回望李赫宰盯着他的眼睛。他按了按李赫宰衬衣的衣角，“不知道。”  
“我行踪不定的。”

李赫宰点点头，心想连这点也像只猫。眼睛湿润像猫，笑起来的嘴巴像猫，夜晚的行踪像猫，抓人心肝的能力也像猫。  
李东海等到地铁门开了，跨着大步，盯着脚下，像刚放学的小学生一样踩出这辆地铁，又匆匆忙忙地跑上另一班，隔着玻璃对这边还愣着神的李赫宰摆了摆手。  
李赫宰也木讷地摆摆手。

李东海笑了，地铁的冷气开的很足，他在车窗玻璃上哈了口气，用指头描出一个月亮。  
李赫宰听不见李东海的声音，只看见李东海对他说晚安。

他按着自己的心脏像松了口气似的在冷冰冰的座位上终于往后放松的一靠坐下。  
当他意识到自己在抚摸自己刚才被李东海的手指划过的唇角和衣领的动作有多像青春期在操场上接了吻在回味的年轻小男生的时候才堪堪放下自己的手；尽管地铁上没有人，他仍然不知所措地不知道应该把手放在哪，最后用包挡住自己的脸。  
我凶..吗？  
李赫宰想。

李东海半躺在回程地铁的长座椅上，双手枕在耳朵下面，脸窝在肘窝里，闭着的眼睛又睁开。

走在三点半的路灯下的时候李赫宰觉得自己真是疯了，居然坐过了站。他拍了拍自己的脸试图让自己清醒。  
肯定是个特别有经验的人，肯定…李赫宰摇了摇头。李东海的眼神清澈而纯粹，让他丝毫无法往那个方面想。那不是一种刻意撒娇的可爱，向他讨要宠爱的眼神，他只是看了一眼，就像窝在李赫宰怀里的猫。  
李赫宰也不知道有一只猫是什么感觉，但大概就是如此。他踏进家门打开灯的时候又回忆起刚才说出的话和拽住李东海袖子的动作，恨不得把自己的头埋进抱枕里面去。

李东海下了车，朝早就等在地铁站口的经纪人赔了个笑脸，黏在他的手臂上被拖回家了。平常倒头就睡的人在五点的时候从床上弹起来，举着吉他坐在露台上，一首歌跟着太阳升起。  
他抱着吉他睡着在露台上，淋着清晨六点的阳光。

8:00am。  
李赫宰刷完牙洗完脸站在镜子前打着领带，手顿了一下。他对着镜子摸了摸自己的下颚，一点点粗糙的胡渣——很像小朋友吗？  
他整了整自己的领带，破天荒地在更衣室里多待了半小时，最后走出门的时候想了想扯掉领带，解开最上面两颗扣子。他斜着眼睛侧着身看着自己，往后抓了抓头发——这样不像小朋友了吧？  
然后在吃早餐的时候，一边喝牛奶一边懊恼地想，这不过就是李东海的一句话。  
李东海…他拿出手机搜了搜，是艺人。  
居然是艺人；但想了想他的眼睛——果然是艺人。  
作为粉丝的话，大概会想对于娱乐圈来说，这样的人不出道的可惜程度相当于结婚典礼上没有亲吻吧，连钻石戒指都显得干巴巴的，捧花也是灰色。

他一边划手机一边皱着眉头跨上车门，往后轻轻一撩自己的衣摆，坐在副驾驶的秘书眼睛里的星星都快要掉出来。她拿起手机哒哒哒地打字，给公司的姐妹通报李总今天上班解开了两颗扣子。  
司机看着眉头紧皱的李赫宰觉得大概是有什么难处理的大事，便收回目光认真开车。  
李赫宰咳了一声嗽；前座的两位竖起耳朵顿时紧张起来。

明明比我小。李赫宰有点委屈又有点开心，居然叫我小朋友。  
他看着手机上写了1986年10月15号的个人信息条。  
自己才是小朋友。

10:00am。

李东海的太阳被子晃眼睛地太厉害，终于醒了。他趿拉着拖鞋从露台上下来，叼着牙刷咚咚咚跑到房间里拨弄着唱片机。  
咕噜咕噜刷牙的声音和黑胶片转出来的歌被李东海闭着眼睛踩着旋转，水龙头哗啦啦。咖啡机冒出的水雾里藏着刀切开水果的声音，这个世界上大概不会有比李东海更享受做早餐过程的人。  
把碟子丢进洗碗机里，他手撑着碗槽的边缘，哼着早上写出的歌的旋律，满意地咂咂嘴。

而后又觉得有什么地方不太对。  
他往后一跳，坐上身后的台子。抱着胸晃着腿，究竟是哪里不对呢？  
闭着眼睛想了几秒之后突然醒悟过来，他打开柜子往自己嘴里塞了两块巧克力。

为什么给他写了歌。  
明明只是见了一面的人。

1:00pm。

李赫宰把办公室的窗帘拉上，反锁了门躺在休息室的沙发上。  
他打开投屏，鬼使神差地打开了《浪漫》。

他总是被认作是理性而果断的人，人前话也不多，于是小小的情绪全被藏在心里，只在自己休息室的一隅，在看爱情电影的时候悄悄地燃烧。

主角在酒馆一饮而尽，杯底的酒变成顺着眼角落下的泪；他拿着西装外套，搭在肩上推开酒馆的门，迎接他人生唯一的、也是第一次随着心脏的坠落而下沉的黄昏。

李东海的声音铺在后面，温柔地流淌着，像照在主角心上的暮光。  
夏日的尽头，是那天的吻和夕阳。

李赫宰揉了揉眼睛从沙发上坐起来，出神地看着不断往下滚动的演员表。

我和李东海还能再见面吗？

4:00pm。

李东海在床上把杯子踢到一边又扯回来。他的枕头很软，他把脸埋在里面，从窗户的缝里斑驳地洒进来一点盛夏的树影。  
这么热的天气，昨天穿着西装的男生不知道今天是不是还是穿成那个样子。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，用被子蒙住自己的头。

经纪人哐哐哐地敲着他房间的门，“李东海你下午有个电台有个电台你快点起来！”  
李东海慢腾腾地踱步到门口给经纪人打开门，“知道啦。”  
“等一下嘛，换个衣服。”  
“要穿白衬衫！正式一点！”

李东海其实早就换好了衣服，只是站在镜子前面无法挪开步子地从镜子里像要穿透一般地看着自己，想透过自己看到昨晚遇见的人，身上那件被他按了按领口的白色衬衫。

9:00pm。

李赫宰的下班时间。他好像很自然地和司机说要自己回家，却连自己都在交代完这个命令之后才想起原因；要两点乘地铁等一个人，李赫宰揉了揉脑袋，不知道应该把这称之为浪漫故事还是恐怖电影。  
或者不如实话实说，他从来没有遇见过这样的人，也从来没有做过这样的事情。他最近工作一点也不忙，只是呆呆地凝望着桌上的盆栽，窗外的灯火一点也不亮。  
他一个人爬上公司高高的天台望着狂欢的星星，开了一瓶啤酒，灌了自己一口。  
他不知道这是什么感觉。  
李东海到现在也不知道他叫什么名字，他想，自己对他只是一个路人而已。  
他又喝了一口。  
一定不止他一个人因为他的眼睛失神。

11；00pm。

李东海下班路上倚着车窗，看路灯的光浅浅的洒下来，是离人间很近的月亮。  
他确实不是第一个因为他而失神的人，但他是第一个让李东海也看到失神的人。  
他一点也不笑的样子很凶——但却有一种引力让他不断地向他走近、走近、再走近；直到按到他的领口，想整理他的领带，听见他为了遇见你那一句话。  
他没有想到他开口是这样的话。

李东海把头靠在玻璃上；本以为是禁欲系的男人，又像个经验颇丰的老手——最后发现，不过是会慌乱的小朋友。  
他笑了一下，他当然知道明明自己看起来比较像小朋友；他没敢抬头看他的眼睛。  
这让自己看起来娴熟一点，好让他忽略掉自己有一点颤抖的手。

电台主持人晚上问他的问题里，不落俗套的有他的歌是怎么写出来的这类问题。很多人猜测他的感情经历，仿佛浪漫的人注定多情。李东海只是沉默了一会，说自己很擅长把自己代入主人公的情绪里，能用主角的眼睛看见电影里的世界，比演员还更深刻地住在电影里。  
言下之意就是他自己并没有真正的进入过一段浪漫关系。

他的浪漫只是空有一腔热血，把期待写进歌里。

直到两点整地铁门打开，他对上李赫宰踏进车门的身影，和一双因为兴奋而睁得很大的疲惫的眼睛。

“又见面了。”李东海弯了弯嘴角，“很巧。”  
李赫宰也说，“嗯，很巧。”

过了一会儿坐了下来，坐在李东海的身边。他又补了一句，“不巧。”  
李东海若有所思地点了点头，“那不巧。”

李赫宰耳朵尖尖有点红，大概是因为坐在李东海的旁边，听他很近地说了三个字。  
“所以可以告诉我今天为什么这么晚吗？”

因为…  
李赫宰转头看着李东海的眼睛，“因为要加班。”  
李东海轻轻地张开嘴巴，恍然大悟地点了点头，“昨天也是因为加班吧？工作这么忙啊…”眼睛顺着李赫宰一瞟，看见他敞开的领口。  
李东海的耳朵也有点红。  
在娱乐圈里打滚——虽然他并没有真的参与进去，只是自始至终像个单纯的旁观者看着谁身边的谁又来来去去——多少上半身一丝不挂的人在他面前来来去去，他的心都没有颤过一下；而眼前的人只是摘了领带又多解开两颗扣子。  
他却在心跳声里听见自己。

李赫宰舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
只是坐在李东海旁边就感到口干舌燥。

地铁两侧的广告牌从车窗里闪过去，穿梭隧道的时候听不见雨淅淅沥沥的声音。  
“东海，”李赫宰问，“你有带伞吗？”  
李东海摇摇头。  
“躲雨的话雨会难过。”  
李赫宰有些怔住。  
李东海咧嘴一笑，“骗你的！我又不是小学生！”

李赫宰却感觉尝到一点点甜头，像吃到双皮奶最上面一层沾了奶味的红豆。

“你叫什么？”  
李东海一边笑着，一边问他，“我还不知道你的名字。”  
李赫宰有点愣住，伸手就要往包里掏名片给他。  
李东海按住他的手腕，“这么客气吗？”

李赫宰的手在空中握了握拳头，“啊不是…”  
“我叫李赫宰。”  
“我能…”  
李赫宰闭上眼睛，心一横，“我是你的粉丝，我能抱抱你吗？”

李东海笑着说当然可以呀。  
他往李赫宰那里挪了一点，用手环住他的脖子，“上班辛苦啦。”  
温热的气息扑着李赫宰的脸，李东海的下巴轻轻地倚在他肩膀的边缘。他几乎从来没有经历过这样紧张的时刻，连被拥抱的短短一个瞬间都忘记要享受。  
直到李东海移开他的身体，李赫宰才后知后觉的感到幸福。他看着李东海的脸，有点出神的在想，如果有人每天下班的时候能够拥抱李东海，听他在耳边说一句上班辛苦了….  
如果是我就好了。

李东海打了个哈欠，红色的指示灯一闪一闪，快到站了。  
他又要下车了。  
他在这站下车又坐对面那一班折返回家，这个活动本来是只属于他一个人的午夜浪漫，没想到会因为李赫宰的出现添上一笔颜色。  
是什么颜色呢？李东海想——如果最后会变成粉红色，现在暂时还是蓝色，天空的蓝色。  
太阳总会落下，只不过粉红色之后究竟是炙热的夜晚还是孤独难耐的子夜的区别而已。

李东海下车前趴在李赫宰的耳边是，“想要抱我的话换一个理由好了。昨天还不认识我，今天说是我的粉丝。”  
“不过我骗你一次你骗我一次，也算打平了。”  
他往李赫宰的耳朵上吹了一口气，像昨天在玻璃车窗上描出月亮一样，用指尖轻轻地描着李赫宰半圆弧的耳廓，“晚安。”

李赫宰的耳朵已经通红，就这样保持了一路。下了车仍然在回味那个拥抱。

他作为一个公司的决策者，很少做没有准备的事情，不说冲动的话，所有东西都是经过计算的利益最大化。他捂着自己的胸口留恋温暖，和自己怦怦跳的心脏。  
他只是第一次遇见这样的人和这样的感觉。是遇见了一个新的自己，一个活在最内里的，被李东海一个眼神，一个动作和一个拥抱唤醒的自己。  
数字是可以提前预测的，语言是可以提前措辞的，只有爱情像突然下雨，没带伞的时候，就当和雨谈了一场恋爱。

李东海又自己蜷缩在露台的角落，打开了他捆在栏杆上的灯球串。五角星的形状缓缓地闪烁，李东海抿了一口冰美式，薄薄的毛毯盖住脚，夏天夜晚的风裹着新雨的味道拂过，像坐在海边。  
第一面的衣角，第二面的拥抱。  
李东海察觉到自己的心动比李赫宰要更容易，并且坦然地接受了这件事情。  
只是情节越来越像名为浪漫的电影，而他居然在一切开始之前就考虑着一切的结束。  
他仿佛又回到把自己代入电影，踩在古城的石砖地上静静地想着离别的样子。

李赫宰只是很沉很沉地睡着了。  
他只是不管不顾地想要抓住李东海的手。  
在他眼里一见钟情并不是佩戴错地方的花，不是住错森林的精灵。他诚然知道这似曾相识的片段和主角的眼泪别无二致，对李东海来说这是命中命中的悲剧重演吗？  
他不知道。  
他的心被东海的浪花拍着礁石，暗潮涌动。而他心甘情愿地被蒙上眼睛卷进海水里。

7:00am。

李赫宰伸手关掉闹钟，醒过来的时候觉得有一层朦胧的雾悬在脑中。  
他对着镜子仔细地刮掉因为连续两天晚睡略长长的胡子，沿着下颚线摸了一圈。  
他不甚想在社交平台上搜索李东海的名字，尽管他知道他是艺人。他只是不愿意从别人的嘴里知道更多关于他的事情。  
说来有些害臊，李赫宰竟然会为了比他更早爱上李东海的人而感到嫉妒。他每次想到李东海那双眼睛，就恨不得把时间往回拨，拨到让他不遗憾的时间，让他做第一个为他的眼睛沦陷的人。

李东海没有合眼，把自己关进了创作的房间。  
一个创作者的睡眠没有一种汹涌的感情来的重要。李东海被心动击中的时候第一反应就是要写下来。因为是短暂的眼缘带来的沉重的心动，患得患失的感觉比几乎要将他淹没。他没有能够确认李赫宰心的方式——他今天晚上还会坐在地铁站等到时钟跳到两点，上车与我目光相接吗？

“So you found yourself at this subway”  
他咬了咬笔头。  
“why I’ m creep…”  
他把纸团揉皱。

他关掉房间的灯，靠着椅子的后背让自己完全放空在黑暗里。  
他想逃跑。

李东海在想，能从每一首歌每一部电影的情绪里跳脱出来，是因为那不是属于他的事情，属于他的感情；他只是能很好地融入罢了。一旦轮到他自己，他不知道自己会是什么样子。  
李东海在椅子上转了个圈。  
两点半的地铁本来只是为了让城市的夜晚钻进他的身体和歌曲，却偶然遇见钻进他心脏的人；李东海摇摇头觉得自己有些不可理喻。他用铅笔头划破纸张，可是害怕又有什么错呢？  
因为害怕结束所以逃避开始，又有什么错呢？

未知像一个巨大的路障横亘在他跟前。

今晚不如不见李赫宰了吧。  
不见了。

李赫宰还是在三点还没有来的空无一人的地铁站清醒地坐着。他很勉强地扯出一丝笑容，终于露出疲惫的神色。  
他解下了自己的领带，随意地塞在上衣的口袋里。地铁从他面前开过，风吹乱他的衣领——看来他们甚至不是电影里接完吻分离的故事。他一级一级地慢慢走上台阶；地铁他不再想坐。地铁只是一个代表李东海的信物而已。

李东海在三点三十分的地铁上经过李赫宰公司楼下的站，看着空荡的地铁站，鼻子有些发酸。他似乎看见一小时前在这里等待着他的李赫宰。他来了吧？他一定来了。他是怎么样走的呢？  
李东海的眼泪已经顺着脸颊像珍珠一样滑落下来；他的感性在夜晚仿佛拼图上尚未按进去的一块，单薄得格格不入却又刚刚好。  
他等了多久？他是坐地铁走的吗？  
李东海用手捂住脸，在李赫宰公司那一站走下车，坐在他平时会坐着等他的位置上，呆滞地看着前方。今天没有星星——一颗也没有。天好像又被延展的很远很长，因为怎么也看不到尽头，熬夜的人抬头时候会更加不安。  
李东海抓住自己的头发。  
害怕开始的话就会错过，错过的后悔比结束的后悔来的深重得多。

李赫宰给自己放了一天的假。  
三点回到家后似乎时间都不是时间。他只觉得格外的炎热，不是炙热而是炎热，温度一点一点升高，他一点点烦躁。他好像什么都没有得到就已经失去了。  
他倚靠在浴室的墙壁上，任水流从头上经过，把他的头发打湿，贴在额前。他只是闭着眼睛，从淋浴头里喷出的水浇红他的眼眶。  
他的背紧紧地贴着墙。  
低喘声后，李赫宰仰头，水从发梢舞出一道弧线。他盯着镜子里的自己，眼睛里究竟是情欲还是悲伤，或者还有自嘲，混在一起。  
他用水冲掉手上白色的湿润。

入睡前最后一刻他想，居然在那样的时刻脑中浮现的还是李东海猫一样的眼睛。

李东海红着眼眶在房间里写了一宿的歌，在天光大亮的时候用冷水冲脸企图让自己清醒，最后一个人站在浴室里发泄干净。  
他企图用这样的方式让自己忘记李赫宰敞开的两颗扣子；却在脖颈后仰，动作加快，脑中一片空白的时候隐约地浮现出他松动领带的手指。

李赫宰不知道自己为什么还坐在这里。  
地铁站的时钟跳到两点，他不知道自己在等待的是可能根本不会来的李东海，还是在等前两天等着李东海的自己。  
他揉搓着自己的衣角。他今天没有穿西装，只是套了一件灰色的连帽卫衣。夏天的夜晚如果落了雨，会感到寒冷。  
他的思绪不自觉地又飘走了，李东海是喜欢雨的人，李东海会因为雨感到寒冷吗？或者是只有他在为名为李东海的雨而冻得牙关紧锁呢？

可是李东海来了。  
像昨日不存在一样地乘坐着地铁，停在李赫宰的面前。

李赫宰几乎是没有犹豫的不自觉地往车上走，不自觉地往李东海的眼睛里走。  
李东海站起来，等着他向自己走来。

李赫宰只是一边走一边盯着他的脸看，似乎有种失而复得的感觉；而后又不断地说服自己，说这是错觉。  
李东海向他走来。  
李赫宰一瞬间以为自己恍惚了；在狭窄得只有几步路的车厢里，李东海几乎是像跑的一样朝他靠近。他看见李东海眼睛红了，看见他越来越近。  
他不知道这是不是梦境。在他浅眠的夜晚里李东海也是这样磕磕绊绊地走向他，只是一睁眼什么也抓不到。  
李东海伸出手环住他的脖子，不管不顾地踮起脚尖吻上他的唇。他的眼泪几乎是在嘴唇相接的一瞬间就顺着脸颊滑落，因为紧密地接触，泪珠贴在李赫宰的脸上，沾着他脸颊上的绒毛。李赫宰用手环住李东海的后背，一手搂住他的腰，另一手按着他的脖颈，加深了这个吻。他看着眼前快喘不过气的李东海，只是微微放开他一瞬间；看着李东海因为他的亲吻而变得湿润的嘴唇，他又吻住。舌尖探入，李赫宰仿佛要把李东海的全部占为己有似的亲吻着，并不温柔，几乎到啃咬的境界。李东海含住他的下唇，轻轻摩挲。  
李赫宰眼中仿佛有一团火。  
李东海伸手把他的头发拨到耳后，一手按在李赫宰的后脑勺上，把他按进自己的肩膀。他的手指顺着李赫宰脖颈的线往上滑，直到指尖没入他的发丛。李赫宰紧紧地抱着他，吮吸他身上淡淡的油桃花香。  
李东海用虎牙轻轻地啃着李赫宰的耳朵，耳后又蜻蜓点水般地落下一个吻。“和我做爱，李赫宰。”他说。

从下车开始他们的手始终是紧紧扣在一起的。李赫宰的手又大又温暖，握着李东海的小手像不能放开的珍宝。  
在李赫宰的家门口，李东海又一次轻轻偏了脑袋闭着眼睛吻上去；李赫宰吻着他，另一手打开家门，搂着他倚靠在门后，用手垫着李东海的头，一脚把门踹上，然后深情地吻着。  
李东海只是用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。

他被李赫宰压在身下——李赫宰眼睛是红的。他用指腹划过他脸上的棱角，“为什么。”  
这是一个不知所云的问题，李东海却听懂了。他的手指塞进李赫宰的指缝里，和他相扣；李赫宰连同李东海的手一起按在床上，腿半跪在他身侧，“嗯？”  
“害怕开始，更害怕错过。”

当他被褪去所有的衣服，一丝不挂的被李赫宰圈在身下肆意的亲吻，他难耐地仰起头吐出一声喟叹。李赫宰像要把他全身的每个角落都标记一般的烙下一个又一个艳红色的吻痕，舌尖若有若无地擦过胸前的红豆，李东海的手指扒着被子，看着李赫宰仍然穿戴整齐地伏在他身上，一把抓住他的帽子往下扯。  
李赫宰轻笑，挺直身子把卫衣从下而上掀起来，而后甩了甩头发，把衣服顺手丢下床，又俯身亲吻李东海的眼睛。李东海的眼睫翕动，手在李赫宰的背上胡乱漫无目的的摸索着，想靠他更近一点。  
当李赫宰顺着身子亲吻到李东海已经抬头的地方，李东海浑身像通过电流般打了个激灵。他抓住李赫宰的头发，鼻腔发出浅浅的哼声。李赫宰觉得这声音并不像享受的样子，便回身看着他，一手轻轻抚摸他的下巴，“不舒服吗？”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，脸上的绯色昭示着这句话的错误。他的腿合了合，把李赫宰的脖子搂下来，颇不好意思的对他说，“我是第一次…”  
李赫宰闻言舔了舔自己的牙齿，嘴角勾起，“第一次你就敢在地铁站拦着我，”  
“叫我和你，做，爱？”

李东海紧紧抿着嘴唇，也不说话，只是眼睛里含着蜜一样巴巴地望着李赫宰。李赫宰心里突然有什么心结蒸发了，像水汽一样在暧昧的空气里消失的一干二净，只剩余亲吻时啧啧的水声。  
李赫宰裤子的布料在李东海已经高昂的地方不断摩擦，他的手指用了些力在李赫宰的肩膀上留下一道痕。李赫宰顺着他的脊骨向下缓慢而温吞地抚摸，直至穴口。他一边舔舐着李东海耳后的窝，一边让指尖被他的穴口吞入，沾着润滑在进出间反射出湿淋淋的水光。李东海有些忍不住地要用手放在自己翘起的性器上，被李赫宰握住了手腕压在头顶，“乖。”  
“小朋友，我凶吗？”  
这人真是…李东海想起来那天对他说的话。李赫宰探入的手指渐渐增加，被温热的穴肉包裹着骨节，眼前又是李东海微微张开的嘴唇和潮红的脸；他放开手解开裤子的拉链，硕大的性器弹出，和李东海的炽热地靠在一起。他手指改变着方向探索着，直到李东海的喉咙终于忍不住地溢出一声呻吟，脚趾缩紧，他用齿尖细细密密地啃咬李东海的锁骨，抽出手指，插进他的发间。  
李东海只是被李赫宰的手指进入，就几乎要到了。后穴是陌生却又眷恋的感觉，在李赫宰的指头离开后微微收缩着，空虚着，渴望李赫宰的到来。  
他抬起头叼住李赫宰的鼻尖，“赫，要我。”

李赫宰一边吻住他的下唇，一边把自己的物件缓缓地按入李东海的穴口。李东海疼得皱起眉头，被李赫宰呢喃着爱语吻开。进的越深李东海越是大张着嘴喘着气，手指紧紧地捏着被角“不..不行了…”眼泪打湿了脸，他头顶抵着李赫宰的肩膀，叫出声来。

李赫宰完全埋入他的身体，手按着他的胯骨，另一手托着他的臀，等他几乎适应了体内物件的尺寸，才缓缓地开始动起来。本是听着有些难捱的喘息声，却在李赫宰渐渐用力，转着身子顶到某处软肉时声音一颤，带着猫尾巴搅动水波的娇。李赫宰搂紧了他的肩膀开始用力地动着下肢，每一下都重重地捣在李东海最脆弱敏感的地方。快感和痛楚一阵一阵袭来，他觉得自己像挂在树上的叶子，雨一直下，被击打着他疼得几乎要掉下树枝，却又眷恋水波流经身体的快感。

李东海情迷意乱间不再控制自己的呻吟，像海潮一样灌进李赫宰的耳朵里，让他只恨不得能更深更完全地进入李东海的身体。  
他几乎是疯狂地抽送着，李东海大口呼吸的表情，像草莓被摘掉蒂，在手心挤压流出汁水一样的叫声，让他欲罢不能。他觉得如果生命在这一刻结束也是没关系的。  
“要…要坏了…”李东海几乎被李赫宰的力度送上巅峰，他的动作仍带着一点生涩，却又和他的身体百般契合，只一用力便能击中他的点。快感一点一点漫上李东海眼里的天空，逐渐把他吞没，他什么也看不见，眼神涣散地在李赫宰的身下被操弄得失神，只隐约听见李赫宰哄着他叫他的名字，“赫宰..赫…..”  
“李赫宰…李赫宰…！太深…太深了！不行…嗯…！”他带着哭腔的央求声让李赫宰欲罢不能。  
“嗯…！赫…！要…要到了…赫！”而后叫着他的名字在满眼空白和因为快感而短暂地模糊的神志中射了出来，后穴猛地绞紧，抽动着高潮。  
李东海的脖颈后仰，像一只美丽的天鹅；而他刚刚把天鹅据为己有。李东海从心到身体都完完全全属于他这件事情的认知，就足以让李赫宰清醒地沉溺于这样的快乐之中。

李东海回过神来的时候看李赫宰一点点吻掉他额头上的汗珠。他发现李赫宰炙热的性器仍然跳动着顶着他的小腹，而面上只是平静地拨弄着他的头发。他就这样看着李赫宰的脸，躺在他的怀里，刚才的画面像电影一样一帧一帧放映，一场激烈的情事像一首歌，一首他亲自作为音符的歌。  
他的手不大，只是向下握住了李赫宰，用脸颊蹭着他的下巴，“我用手帮你吧。”  
李赫宰盯着他看了一会儿，汗珠从耳垂滴落；他侧身吻住他。  
李东海的手上下动着，他浸入李赫宰吻的柔软里，整个人又要化成一滩水。李赫宰喜欢亲吻，他喜欢李赫宰的亲吻。如果一个吻能开出一朵玫瑰花，他们会拥有一片玫瑰原野。  
和李赫宰做爱像拥抱着滚下夏天夜晚的玫瑰原野里，在荆棘丛里刺痛着一身泥泞，却有星星落在头顶。  
风吹过原野，李赫宰低吼着留下白色在李东海手心。

洗了澡李东海趴在李赫宰的身上用指头描摹着他嘴唇的形状，“我们还会有下次见面吧。”  
李赫宰把手交叉垫在脑后，笑着问他“你把我当什么？”  
“炮友？”说着手探入李东海的裤子，捏了一把他的臀，被李东海红着脸拍开手。  
李东海颔首，“玩浪漫游戏吧。”  
“什么？”  
“比赛。”  
李赫宰闭上眼睛把他搂进怀里拉上被子；天已经蒙蒙地泛着一点晨光。“行啊。”  
“你先搬过来跟我住。”  
“让我每天都有爱可以做。”  
李东海被他圈在怀里动弹不得，只能愤愤地咬一口他的手臂。  
“这就是第一件浪漫的事情。算你的。”  
“浪漫王子可不能输给我哦。”

李东海搬过来之后李赫宰强行被李赫宰矫正了作息。

他往李赫宰嘴里塞了一颗小番茄，插着腰问他，“为什么不让我半夜坐地铁！”  
“你不是说坐地铁去写歌的吗？”李赫宰一边吃着嘴里的番茄，酸的让他皱了皱眉头。  
李东海理直气壮，“这不是还没写出来吗！”  
李赫宰用手指头点了点他的鼻尖，“歌没写出来收了一个男朋友。”  
“都怪你！”李东海穿着李赫宰大了一号的睡衣，袖子一直遮到掌心；他对着李赫宰做鬼脸，被李赫宰一把扯进怀里，坐在他腿上，往嘴里塞了一颗番茄。  
“所以不准去，要是再遇到一个地铁男友怎么办。”李赫宰在他的身后蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
李东海忍无可忍地捏了一把李赫宰的大腿，“你硌到我了！”  
李总裁把下巴架在小歌手的肩膀上，“怎么办。”

李东海胡乱地抓了一把头发，从李赫宰的腿上跳下来，捧着他的脸，“不会喜欢别人的。”  
“只喜欢你了。”  
他牵着手腕把李赫宰从椅子上拽下来，“李总快点去上班吧不要这个样子看着我了。”  
“到时候别人说你金屋藏娇红颜祸水耽误你工作，快去。”  
李赫宰笑的很灿烂，把他的小歌手拽进怀里，亲亲他的嘴唇。“我就是金屋藏娇。”  
“我理直气壮。”

李东海很少上现场唱歌的舞台。他不是很喜欢这样一排摄影机和闪光灯在眼前移过来移过去的场面，显得冷冰冰的；所以他在台上有些放不开。他还是喜欢窝在录音室里，看着小窗子里微微洒进来金色的阳光，眯着眼睛，扶着耳机，对着话筒轻轻地唱。  
李东海在待机室里看着镜子里嘴角怎么也压不下来的自己。  
经纪人出去给他买咖啡了，他盘坐在沙发上，也不滑手机，只是笑着。想到回家之后的拥抱，嘴角像被拿了钩子挂住一样放不下来——这样可不行，等下还要上节目呢。可是他只要想到李赫宰，脸上的笑又像浮云一样升起来了。  
他坐在聚光灯中央，拿着吉他唱浪漫。干冰在周围氤氲，他为了让自己不紧张，闭着眼睛。身后的屏幕上闪过电影，而李东海越唱越沉迷。连经纪人在台下都因为李东海的神情而感到新奇——他从来没有见过他状态这么好的时候，甚至比录音的效果还要更好。李东海只是一边想着李赫宰的吻一边唱歌，他坐在玫瑰花田里。  
像歌里唱着，在李赫宰的怀里就像在月亮上荡秋千。  
曲终，李东海笑着凑近话筒，“We also kissed in the midnight, we kiss everytime.”

经纪人接过他手上的吉他，给他递上咖啡，“李东海，你实话告诉我，你是不是谈恋爱了。”  
李东海一怔，笑着点了点头，“有这么明显吗？”  
“嘴角都要咧到天上去了，看不出来才怪。”经纪人顿了一下，“不过倒是很有意思。这首歌和这部电影本来因为悲伤的气氛相衬，你这样一唱，我刚在台下听着居然觉得离别也不是那么难过的事情。”  
“就是感觉终于知道为什么这部电影叫做浪漫，”经纪人对着他点了点头，“浪漫就是在那一点戛然而止，恰到好处，想触碰又收回。不要再近一步，第一个吻到最后一个吻的距离就是三天的爱情；唱出来就该是你今天这样的心情。”  
李东海拍了一下他的肩膀，“我可没想那么多。我只是想到他了开心。”  
“你真是..”  
“你又要上热搜了。”  
经纪人在给他开车门的时候突然想到什么，停下手，“你最后那一句念白，”  
“是说给他听的。”  
“没人问你是不是说给他听的！”经纪人觉得自己好像早就该想到李东海一谈起恋爱是什么样子，“我是想说，你的粉丝会疯掉的，然后把这句话的音频截下来在睡觉的时候循环播放。”  
李东海莞尔，“我知道啊。”  
“但不是说给他们听的。”  
“是说给…”  
“说给我。”

李东海猛地回头，被李赫宰从背后抱在怀里，“我来接他下班。”李赫宰用手机指了指自己，和经纪人点头示意。  
李东海看到李赫宰的那一刻，突然觉得自己害怕开始的那点小心思蠢得不可言喻。也不知道为什么会在那时候有这样的想法，但他就是突然感叹，万幸李赫宰多等了他一天。如果错过的话，他不知道会因为遗憾而痛心疾首多少日子。  
“你怎么进来的？”李东海还是没想到他会来，难掩脸上的笑意，小声地说，“这局你赢了。”  
“倒是很诚实。”李赫宰轻笑，“你演播厅这栋楼是我的。”  
李东海猛地回头看着他一脸云淡风轻地说出这句话的脸，“你在跟我开玩笑吧。”  
李赫宰牵起他的手凑近他，“没有。哥哥这么有钱，要不要被我包养？”  
“我才是..”李东海想了想，他好像确实是哥哥。“你好烦。”  
李赫宰一脸春光灿烂地给李东海开了车门跟经纪人道了别。

旁边的经纪人擦了擦额头上的汗；还好是记者进不来的演播厅停车场。

晚上李东海洗了澡出来，浑身还冒着热气呢，就被李赫宰按在床上，指着手机。  
“干嘛？”  
李赫宰看着李东海扑闪的眼睛，瞬间失语，“没。”  
“反正你是我的。”  
李东海觉得好笑，一把抢过他的手机，看到页面上上了热搜的放送，热评第一说他的那句念白好像东海哥哥趴在他的耳边说的。  
李东海往上划了划，评论他这次现场文章的大概内容就是夸他前所未有的live水平和状态，还有和经纪人几乎一样的理解：其实不是悲剧，而是喜剧。  
“A summer without summer fling cannot be called summer.”夏日代表短暂而热烈的心动，那种一饮而尽的起泡酒，名字叫爱情。

明明是很正常的内容嘛，李东海想。他轻轻刮了刮李赫宰的鼻子，“李总在跟小女生争风吃醋啊。”  
李赫宰看着他笑的弯弯的眼睛，把手枕在李东海的脑袋下面，让他顺着滚进自己怀里。  
“我不喜欢他们说短暂。”  
“就是不喜欢。”  
李东海的头发被他抚摸的舒服，蹭着他的胸口发出一声闷哼，“不会短暂的。”  
“我说，李赫宰，”李东海解开李赫宰胸前的扣子，“第一眼见到我的时候不是可凶了吗？”  
“倒是很会撒娇。”  
“比我还会。”  
李赫宰翻身起来把他压住，“李东海。”  
“你是不是想试看看我到底是不是短暂？”  
李东海嘿嘿笑着，把头埋进被子里，“你快点去洗澡我睡了晚安！”  
李赫宰把杯子扯开，环着腰单手把李东海抱起来坐在他的腰上就往浴室走，“再洗一次澡吧。”然后一脚踹开浴室的门，“接着说，继续解我扣子。”  
“小朋友对我意见很大嘛。”  
李东海环着他的脖子死活就不放手，一张脸通红的压着不说话。

“李东海，”李赫宰已经把手从李东海的衣服下摆探进去，指尖揉着他的尾骨，像要下滑却又停在那，李东海被撩拨得往前靠着李赫宰的身子听他在自己耳边说话。“你没来的那一天，我就是靠在这面墙上。”  
“想着你，”李赫宰用李东海的手解开自己的裤子拉链，又把他的手放在自己的性器上，“这样。”  
李东海埋在他的脖颈间，微微抬头，轻轻地咬了一口他的喉结。李赫宰吞了口口水，喉结滚动。“我也是。”  
“你也是什么？”李赫宰问。在温热的水汽填满房间的时候连一句问句都是暧昧不清的。  
李东海把他的手放到自己和他蹭在一起的地方， “我没去的那天，想着你，这样。”  
李赫宰抚摸着他的脸，一句话也说不上来。只是看着他的眼睛，仿佛在确认地铁从一开始就不是单向地开着的。

李东海抓着李赫宰的手腕跪下来，按住他的胯骨贴在墙上。  
他轻轻张开嘴含住李赫宰的阴茎，小虎牙不懂得收好，前后生涩地吞吐着，剐蹭着他的性器。李赫宰扣住他的手。  
李东海吐出他的性器，亲了亲顶端，用舌头在上面划出弧度。李赫宰几乎要被身前的人的动作和这是李东海这样双重的认知折磨疯了。李东海只是像欣赏艺术品一样欣赏着他，又张开嘴完全地含入，皱着眉头有些难耐的前后动着脖颈。  
李赫宰发出一声低沉的轻叹。  
感受到口中性器逐渐变得更硕大而炙热，李东海更加卖力地吞吃着；李赫宰难耐地抓住李东海的头发，“东海..快起来…”  
李东海没有听他的，反而把自己的手挤进李赫宰的指缝里紧紧地扣着。李赫宰低吼着攀上巅峰，往后收了收自己的身子企图不射在李东海嘴里；白色的液体却全都滴在他的脸上。  
李东海抬头看着李赫宰，容易流泪的眼睛因为呛而发红；他伸出舌头，舔舐掉自己唇上留着的李赫宰的味道。  
李赫宰用手抹掉他脸上的精液。他没想到他会这样做，他刚要开口就被李东海的手指堵住嘴唇，“这局我赢了，”他笑起来。  
“当做..让你多等一天的补偿。”

那天晚上李东海被李赫宰抱着站在浴缸里淋着水操弄着直到快要晕倒在他的身上。他的手没有地方抓，只能夹紧那块的肌肉，却又被如此卷来的快感击打得没有丝毫力气。他觉得自己是海上的一艘船，就快要翻了，李赫宰仍然精神的把他按在墙壁上，像要把他操穿。李赫宰吻住他的嘴唇，一边用手照顾着他前端的挺立，一边把自己的肉刃在他的甬道里直直地顶入，朝着那个点不断地顶送。前后的高潮夹击让他完全无法思考，浑身瘫软在李赫宰的身上。

“李赫宰…”  
“我在。”  
李赫宰帮他洗完澡之后用浴巾裹着，盖上被子。  
吻了吻他的眉心。

又是不用上班的周末啊，李东海想。他从李赫宰的怀里爬出来，站在镜子前面咕噜咕噜的刷着牙；可是看见镜子就回味起昨天晚上的情事。他抓了抓自己的头发，敞开的领子露出的吻痕斑斑驳驳地遍布全身。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，想把昨晚的感觉写下来。

写成一首只有李赫宰可以听的歌。  
他只有在这时候才第一次感觉到了为什么会为爱情而创作——当你身处爱中，那样的感觉是无法用代入来理解的，所以写出浪漫那首曲子已经是他的极限了。只有当他自己也包裹在爱里，他才能唱出来那样的深意。  
他摸着脖子上月亮形状的浅红色草莓印记，半夜两点遇到李赫宰和月亮只能选择一个，他遇到了李赫宰。  
其实李赫宰就是月亮，不是与人共享的借着太阳的光的月球，而是只挂了一个秋千，等着他坐上去的月亮。

他打开冰箱做早餐的时候拿出了水果，看见躲在后面的一颗白菜。李东海把他拿出来在手心把玩，而后想到什么似的从中间切开。他舀了一勺番茄酱，戴着手套把他在白菜的横截面抹匀了，在李赫宰的盘子里印下一朵玫瑰花。  
沿着玫瑰花摆好了煎鸡蛋和水果，等着榨果汁的工夫李赫宰收拾干净从楼上走下来。李赫宰周末从不穿西装，今天只是梳洗完随手套了一件黑色的短袖，就让李东海看着移不开眼睛。  
李赫宰看见桌上的盘子，“李东海。”  
“你到底有多想赢？”他指着盘子里的玫瑰花，“这也太犯规了。”  
李东海笑着搂着他的腰，“是你不行。”  
“你再说一遍？”  
李东海想到昨天晚上快昏过去被人抱出去的样子，“你行你行，快点吃早餐。”  
李赫宰摁着手腕把李东海拖过来他的身边，低头舔了一口玫瑰花，吻上李东海的嘴唇。番茄酱的味道在他们嘴里晕开，酸酸甜甜的，好像李东海心里冒出来的泡泡。  
三十多岁的大男人恋爱腻歪起来比十八岁年轻小男生更甚。  
“打平了，我也还你了一朵玫瑰。”  
“行行行打平了，快点吃饭！”

李总已经很久不对劲了，秘书坐在前排座位上想。  
自从解扣子那天开始，李总上班的时候头发总是乱糟糟的，看起来却很开心；有时候还会一边在手机上打字发消息一边笑。  
不是要收购大公司就是金屋藏娇。  
直到她远远地看见车快到李总家门口的时候踮起脚尖吻了一下李总眉心的男孩。那个男生很好看——也很眼熟，只是遥远又模糊的人影一时并不能认得出来是谁。但李总闭着眼睛享受那一个吻，看起来就很幸福的样子。

“下个月第一周不要给我安排行程了吧，”李赫宰对秘书说，“要带家里小朋友去看个星星。”  
啊，果然。秘书一边刷刷地往本子上记着一边想。

“李赫宰…好困啊要干嘛啊…”李东海被李赫宰扯着手臂从床上拉起来，一边揉着眼睛一边抱怨。  
“快点起来，不然我抱你去换衣服。”  
“几点了…”李东海被搂着腰，伸长了手抓到自己的手机，“才四点！李赫宰你要干嘛！”  
“去了就知道了。”李赫宰把李东海推进更衣室，“快点换好衣服出来哦。”  
“我会在更衣室睡着的…”李东海从门缝里歪了歪脑袋露出两只眼睛。  
李赫宰伸手敲了敲他的脑袋，“不然需要我用更直接的方法让你清醒吗？”

李东海啪地一声关上了门。

李东海躺在李赫宰的腿上，一脸还没睡醒的样子，毛茸茸的头发挠的李赫宰心痒痒的。  
李赫宰把他遮住眼睛的头发往两边拨了拨，“睡吧。”  
“到了我叫你。”

李东海睡眼惺忪的在机场门口醒来的时候往李赫宰肩上来了一拳。  
“你忘记我是明星了吗！”  
还真的忘记了。  
每天窝在怀里一样像普通情侣一样腻歪的相处，不仅让李东海有时候会忘记自己眼前的人是大笔一挥就能决定几千万去向的人，同样也忘记了李东海是到了机场会被人团团围住的大明星。  
“现在怎么办啊..”李东海把脸颊在李赫宰的肩胛骨上蹭着，“怎么办怎么办…”

“不然我就这个姿势进去吧。”  
李东海自己在身后点了点头，然后伸手抱住了李赫宰的腰。他的渔夫帽刚刚好挡住他的脸，他整个人贴在李赫宰的后背，就这样挪着步子进了机场。  
“所以你到底要带我去哪里——”  
李赫宰插了一块哈密瓜塞进李东海的嘴里，“你已经一路从家里问到机场了。”  
“水果还堵不住你的嘴。”  
李东海笑着看着清早的休息室周围没人，凑上去亲了一口李赫宰的嘴。“这个才堵得住。”

李东海指着电子显示屏上的小飞机图标和冰岛两个字，“你要带我去冰岛吗！”  
还是没瞒住，李赫宰想，要是到了再让他知道才有意思呢。  
“我没带吉他！”  
“那我怎么写曲子！”  
李赫宰推着李东海上了飞机，给兴奋的小朋友扣好了安全带，“租了有钢琴的房间，你放心好了。”

到雷克雅未克的时候淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，是李东海最喜欢的天气。  
李赫宰用厚厚的羽绒服从后面把他抱进怀里，“冷。”  
“我们在这里现住两天，再带你去看极光。”  
李东海在他的怀抱里转了个身，和他接吻。  
“在国外的话，在路边接吻也是很正常的吧。”北欧的冷风呼呼地刮过，冰岛的街上并没有太多人，两个在街角亲吻的男人只是增添了这幅雨景的美感。  
李东海说完这话又吻住李赫宰。  
“还说我爱接吻，”李赫宰碰了碰他的鼻子，“明明你也喜欢。”

简单的房间里有一张大大的落地窗，窗前铺着毛绒的白色地毯。李赫宰从厨房里端出两倍热可可，坐在他的旁边，看他的小猫。房子租的不大，只是简单的一间大床房，纯白色的经典装修，却因为雨声和他们俩时不时的亲吻声而拥有鲜活的生气。  
李东海觉得幸运的事情是即使什么话也不说也可以在一起坐很久，这是他们俩的默契。只是坐着听雨就已经是独一无二的享受浪漫的能力，就像他遇见他失落的一角，两个人相似相遇，拼回一个圆形。  
“好累。”李东海说，眼睛张张合合地，依靠在男朋友身上，“这局你赢了。”  
李赫宰亲亲他的发顶，“这就赢了？”  
“嗯。”  
“跟你在一起只是静静地坐着就很浪漫。”

“睡吧。”

第二天天蒙蒙亮，雨已经停了，窗外只偶尔有人从楼下远远的经过，是一个安静的城市。李东海撑开眼皮，看着把自己搂在怀里仍在熟睡的人。  
“李赫宰。”  
“李赫宰。”  
“嗯。”李赫宰没有睁开眼睛，只是又把他抱紧了一点。  
“李赫宰。”  
“不在这里做爱的话，不会可惜吗。”  
李东海眨巴眨巴他的大眼睛盯着李赫宰。  
他的手探进李东海的裤子里，“昨天晚上就想做了。”  
“怕你太累。不然在雨声里听着你在我耳朵旁边叫我的名字，叫我轻一点，叫我再深一点…”  
李东海一把捂住他的嘴，“怎么大早上话就这么多。”  
“不是你先开始的吗？”李赫宰睁开眼睛，一边抚慰着早晨生机勃勃的小李东海。“不做吗？”  
李东海被他温暖的掌心包裹着，一时竟无法说话，只是发出舒服的闷哼。

李赫宰拿纸巾擦干净掌心的白色，把满脸通红蜷缩成虾子的李东海从床上拖下来塞进卫生间，“刷牙。”

两个人靠在一起，连动作都是同步的。刷完牙李赫宰把李东海抱到洗手台上给他刮胡子，李东海调皮地把泡泡抹在李赫宰的脸上，然后两个人顶着个大花脸忘情地亲吻，又指着镜子里的对方哈哈大笑。  
“早餐想吃什么？”  
“不想想。”  
李赫宰牵着李东海的手，“那就出去随便看看。”  
“看到什么吃什么。”  
两个人捧着浇了芝士酱的热狗坐在城市的角落，雪开始落下，落在他们的头顶，覆盖了他们路边小摊的车棚。老板拿着雪铲子对他们笑笑，爬上梯子往下扫着雪。

“李赫宰，我们在一起这么久了啊。都到冬天了。”  
“嗯。”李赫宰用纸巾擦掉李东海唇角剩下的一点酱，“距离李姓知名歌手在半夜的地铁里把我拖上床已经过了半年多了。”  
李东海瞪大了眼睛，“李赫宰！”  
“怎么，这有什么不能说的。你强吻我哦。”  
李东海赌气地往另一边转，李赫宰往他耳朵吹了口气他又转回来。  
“我强吻你就我强吻你。”

坐着大巴晃悠去看极光的路上李赫宰给李东海戴上了毛线帽子和手套，把他包裹的像个毛茸茸的球，格外可爱。  
李东海看着开往黑暗的车子，却知道最前面是很亮很亮的光。他全神贯注地看着窗外，“李赫宰，怎么会想带我来看极光啊。”  
“因为你总是想在月亮上荡秋千。”  
“这有什么关系！”  
“我想在天上的东海里游泳，极光就是天上的东海。”  
李东海看着李赫宰认真的脸。“所以月亮和东海就应该是一对。”  
“就应该是一对。”李东海点点头，把自己的手放进他的手心。

李东海不知道怎么形容那天的光景。他觉得那个极光其实和他对李赫宰的爱别无二致，绚烂，美丽，意外的划过他的天穹，无法用言语形容，甚至无法把十分之一的感情写进他的歌里。原来不是写不出，那么多陷入爱情的艺术家，而是写不够。怎么写似乎都没有办法描绘出站在他身边这人握着他的手和他一起为极光欢呼的模样。

“浪漫吗？”李赫宰侧头问他。  
李东海回他一个吻。  
“我们都赢了。”  
“在你身边，我就赢了。”

李赫宰意识到他和李东海一切的浪漫游戏都填满烟火气。对他来说浪漫不是站在瑰丽星空下的山尖，呐喊要把宇宙延展；不是海边沙滩熠熠烛光，捧着花跪着浪；甚至不是红酒小提琴烛光晚餐，长桌对面你的模样。而是早餐，音乐，领带，上下班，情事。一切的一切都日常的过分——这似乎完全不符合他们所谓浪漫的邂逅和惊心动魄的一见钟情故事，不符合总裁和艺术家的身份。  
但又好像就该是这样。  
和李东海在一起。

看完极光的时候李东海坐在房子的钢琴面前，对着零零星星的灯火写着歌。写着写着困了，腿盘到琴凳上，笔迹变得歪歪扭扭，最后在快要趴在钢琴上睡着的时候被李赫宰抱起来放回床上。  
“我给你讲一个故事。”  
“猜猜我有多爱你。”  
李东海打了个哈欠，“我爱你从这里到月亮，再绕回来。”  
李赫宰笑着说他犯规了，怎么能直接说大兔子的最后一句话呢？  
李东海闭着眼睛，像是已经睡着了。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，在他的眉心烙下一个吻。  
“我爱你像半夜两点的地铁穿梭着来到我的面前，再坐回去。”

极致的浪漫只是李东海，躺在月亮怀中亲吻月亮，合上眼，偷走风的时间，被染上月亮背面的光。


End file.
